Card Captor Izumi: Legend of The Cards
by Liah Cauthon
Summary: In a world where Card Captors are the stuff of legends, three friends stumble upon a secret that could change their lives forever. The Sakura Cards. They were sealed away two hundred years ago by the powerful Magician Sakura Kinomoto...Full summary inside
1. Prologue: The Cards' Fate!

CardCaptor Izumi: Legend of the Cards

Summary:In a world where Card Captors are the stuff of legends, three friends stumble upon a secret that could change their lives forever. The Sakura Cards. They were sealed away two hundred years ago by the powerful Magician Sakura Kinomoto in her dying moments to keep them away from evil forces. One girl must embrace her destiny as a Card Captor or the power of the Cards will forever be lost. Kurosaki Izumi possesses a power most people could only dream of, and with the help of Spinnel and Kero, will hopefuly be able to save the fading magic of the Sakura Cards.

Prologue: The Cards' Fate

"We must seal them away!" A winged panther-like creature yelled. "Only Sakura can handle the power of them and she's dying! Without a living master, the cards can cause unpredictable chaos! They could kill people!!"

A butterfly-winged woman stepped forward.

"Only Sakura has the power to seal them. Spinnel Sun, Keroberos, bring her here. We need her help for this." The panther creature and a yellow lion-like creature strode off into the darkness. A few moments later they returned with a woman who looked like the living dead. She spoke weakly, like she was afraid it would make her fall apart.

"Ruby Moon, Yue, I need your help with this, if we are to truly seal them until the one comes." The butterfly woman and a man with angel wings came over to assist her. A glowing golden circle pulsed around Sakura's feet and a pink book floated in front of her.

"The key that hides the power of the star,

Reveal your true form before me,

I, Sakura command you under our contract,

Release!" She yelled. A pink staff topped with an encircled star appeared before her and she grabbed it. The four guardians added their power to it, changing it into a winged starburst topped staff, with a sun and moon holding the starburst up.

"Is everyone ready?" Sakura asked. The guardians nodded. "This sealing will connect you all with the Clow permanently. Well, here it goes!" She spun the staff in circles, chanting as it build up power. The starburst spun out of control, showering everyone with starry sparks.

"Seal of Clow, Book of Light,

Force of magic, Hear thy plight!

Bond together the powers of Day and Night!

Until the One is here,

Book of Clow, Book of Might,

Under the power of your Mistress, Sakura,

Clow Book, be Sealed!"

Sakura slammed the staff's head onto the Book and glowing chains shot out of it like beams of light and encircled the Book, locking it in place. A wing-shaped lock held them all in place with a pink jewel. The guardians disappeared and took their places on the covers, bowing to Sakura as they were sealed. Spinnel became a flaring golden sun on the back cover, and Ruby Moon became a shining silver moon on the front. Kero was the beast on the front, while Yue turned into his moon in the back. In a last pulse of the guardian's magic, it all disappeared and Sakura was left with her star key. She used the last bits of her magic to send it to Kero, along with a small bit of her magic to sustain the cards power. Sakura disappeared after that, going off to the realms of the underworld as one of the dead.

And so ends the tale of the first Card Captor.

Author's notes

Welcome to the first chapter of my CardCaptor Sakura fanfiction. The next chapter will feature my Ocs, Izumi, Fate, and Aya. In case you didn't know, The One is the new cardcaptor. And I made up the sealing chant.

Next Time on Card Captor Izumi

Chapter One: Izumi of the Clow!


	2. Izumi of The Clow!

Card Captor Izumi: Legend of The Cards

Disclaimer: I'm not CLAMP.

Summary: In a world where Card Captors are the stuff of legends, three friends stumble upon a secret that could change their lives forever. The Sakura Cards. They were sealed away two hundred years ago by the powerful Magician Sakura Kinomoto in her dying moments to keep them away from evil forces. One girl must embrace her destiny as a Card Captor or the power of the Cards will forever be lost. Kurosaki Izumi possesses a power most people could only dream of, and with the help of Spinnel and Kero, will hopefully be able to save the fading magic of the Sakura Cards.

Chapter One: Izumi of The Clow!

Kurosaki Izumi had the dream again. It was undoubtedly strange. Every night she dreamt of a strange pink book marked all over with golden embossed chains. It floated in the air, just out of her reach. Sometimes it would float down into her hands and the chains would disappear, letting the book open. A golden light would blast out of the pages, a staff would appear, cards would circle her, and when she reached for one, the dream would disappear like a rock thrown into a pond. Assuming the rock wasn't Pumice, of course. Izumi glanced at her black and green cell phone's screen. _'Seven already?' _She thought. Izumi was supposed to meet her two best friends Aya and Fate at the Tomoeda Library's book sale, which started in half and hour.

Hastily, Izumi began getting ready, combing her black hair and braiding it, getting her money and her little book bag (her Ipod was in it!), grabbing her Mokona plush, putting her new Tsubasa feather necklace on, and rushing out the door on her black and green roller skates.

_With Aya-chan and Fate-chan_

"She's late." Aya said, flicking her silvery ponytail over her shoulder.

"She still has a few minutes, Aya. The book sale hasn't started." Fate told her. Just then, Izumi came skating by, braid whipping about in the wind

"Am I late?" Izumi asked breathlessly. She started panting heavily. Fate looked at the necklace Izumi wore.

"Is this a replica of one of Sakura's feathers?" She asked, holding it up.

"Sure is! My dad just got it for me yesterday." Izumi beamed.

"Shoppers, the sale has started! Remember: It's first come first serve here! GOOD LUCK!!!!" A metallic voice yelled. The three friends split up. Aya went to the costuming section, Fate went to the gaming books, and Izumi went to the Anime section. Aya found an old book of patterns for different costumes, Fate got a guide to Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, and Izumi? Izumi was still looking.

_Izumi POV_

I don't' know what I should get! There's so much stuff here! I'm pacing through the aisles of manga and artbooks, looking for something different. I stop in front of a random shelf. There's a strange pink book…Wait, is it glowing? I rub my eyes. Yup. Pink book's glowing. I think I can see embossed chains on the spine…It's the book from my dream! I pick it up. The price tag says it's six dollars. That's pretty cheap for a hardcover! The title seems to be 'The Sakura'. I wonder what that means? I walk towards the checkout. The clerk rings it up and I pay him. Fate and Aya have already gotten books, so I walk toward them, The Sakura in hand.


End file.
